1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to water fed poles. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to couplings for water fed poles.
2. Description of Related Art
The access to windows in buildings having a height up to about five stories for purposes of cleaning those windows can present a unique problem. These buildings are typically too small for window cleaning methods where the person cleaning the window is suspended from the top of the building and lowered to the windows. In addition, these buildings are typically too large for window cleaning methods where the person cleaning the window uses a ladder or other structure to climb up to the windows.
It has therefor become common to use a pole cleaning method for cleaning such windows. In pole cleaning methods, a pole having a cleaning implement at one end is used. The cleaning implement can include devices such as, but not limited to, a brush, a sponge, a wiper blade, a scraper, and any combinations thereof. Water and/or cleaning fluid (hereinafter “water”) is fed through the pole to the cleaning device for cleaning the windows. The water fed pole can then be used to move the cleaning device against the window to clean the window.
Water fed poles typically come in five-foot sections that can be removably secured to one another to the desired length. During use, the window cleaner assembles a plurality of pole sections to one another until the desired pole length is reached and then secures a water feed to the pole. The window cleaner moves the assembled pole to an erect or upright position, begins cleaning the windows at the top of the building, and works their way down to the bottom of the building by removing pole sections from the bottom of the pole. At each point where a section of the assembled pole is removed, the cleaner must first disconnect the water feed, remove a pole section, and then reconnect the water feed to the bottom section.
The cleaner typically maintains the assembled pole in the upright position, while performing these actions. Thus, the ease with which the pole sections and water source can be disconnected from one another greatly effects the utility and efficiency of the pole. In addition, the weight of the assembled pole effects the utility of the pole. The heavier the pole and the more difficult the removal of pole sections becomes, the more difficult and tiresome its use becomes.
Conversely, the height of the assembled pole makes a secure connection between pole sections important to avoid inadvertent disconnection of the pole sections during use.
Accordingly, there is a continuing desire for couplings for water fed poles that overcome, mitigate and/or alleviate one or more of the above described and other deleterious effects of the prior art poles.